


Closure

by silentallspeak



Series: Agent Earth [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Avengers Family, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cymraeg | Welsh, F/M, Gàidhlig | Scottish Gaelic, Loki Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Odin's A+ Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, The Author Is a Polyglot, The Author Still Regrets Nothing, Tony Snark, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentallspeak/pseuds/silentallspeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) is safe at last, but her comrades may not be. Just as everything seems to have ended in glorious triumph...could it all fall apart?</p><p><b>Note:</b> This story will be difficult to understand if you haven't read <i>Alliance,</i> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4815362/chapters/11024753">the first story in the <i>Agent Earth</i> series,</a> or <i>Redemption,</i> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5979475/chapters/13741540"> <i>Alliance's</i> sequel.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third and final installment of _Agent Earth._ Onward!  <3

**Previously, in _Agent Earth: Redemption..._**

_Liz screamed as she was lifted high into the air by the same energy that had created her. The energy enveloped her body completely._

_Within seconds, (Y/N) fell directly into Loki’s arms._

_The Avengers watched with bated breath as (Y/N)’s eyes fluttered open. She blinked once before grinning. “Whoa, what’d I miss?”_

_Loki laughed breathlessly and put her down, helping her to gain her footing before pulling her into a heartfelt kiss._

_All the Avengers applauded—Tony wolf-whistled—and went to greet (Y/N) once Loki had released her. Loki embraced her again once everyone else had had their turn, and upon letting go, (Y/N) asked, “No, really, what did I miss?”_

_“Well, apparently, your buddy Edinburgh’s got a girlfriend, not to mention a real name,” Tony chuckled._

_“Speaking of those two,” Clint spoke up worriedly, looking around. “Where are they?”_

_The realization swept across each of their faces. Iain and Lewella were gone._

***

“You’re a fool, Lewella Gwynn.”

 _“Felly wyt ti,_ Iain Jones.”

Iain and Lewella panted hard as they ran down the stairs of Stark Tower, having realized that a) (Y/N) was sure to be restored to her former, non-Liz self, what with the dedication of her companions and the magical assistance of the Allfather, b) that said companions had more than likely forgotten about the immediate threat Master Harlem posed to (Y/N)’s safety, and c) that Iain and Lewella owed Master Harlem a few ass-kickings of their own, and had therefore decided to take matters into their own hands. As Lewella was already injured, Iain had balked at first, but had finally agreed to the plan provided he was allowed to go along.

Lewella was all too happy to comply.

“Who’s more foolish: the fool, or the fool who follows him?” Lewella grinned at Iain as they trotted, side by side, around a corner and into an alley.

Iain laughed and stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. “Did you just quote _Star Wars_ to me?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Lewella scoffed. “We literally have _nothing_ to do on our base back home, since the technology is utter rubbish. No thanks to you and Chester.”

“I am telling you, it was all Chester,” Iain growled, accenting his words with bitter vexation. “If he hadn’t gotten completely _pissed_ the night before and forgotten the damn _abort code,_ the _thing_ would have turned _off,_ as our _orders suggested._ Not _exploded,_ in which Chester’s foolish drunken actions _resulted.”_

“I saw the debrief report, Edinburgh,” Lewella chuckled. “I know you were at the pub with Chester, but I also know that you were on comms and not in the field, so you wouldn’t have been able to save Chester’s dumb ass regardless. Master Bray should _not_ have sent you two to that warehouse alone, nor should you have had to do time in Glasgow.”

At Iain’s expression of shock, presumably because of the fact that she had known the mission’s outcome the whole time and therefore knew perfectly well that it was indeed entirely Chester’s fault, Lewella changed the subject. “Anyway! To answer your question: yes, I did just quote _Star Wars_. I’ve seen all of them several times.”

“Even the prequels?” Iain asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Only when I lose a bet. Some of the lower Masters and Mistresses enjoy them.”

“Do you?”

Lewella raised her eyebrows. “What do you think, Iain?”

Iain smiled. “I love you.”

Lewella winked. “I know.” She started to continue walking. “Come on, or Harlem will evade us.”

Before he could stop himself, Iain said, “No, really.”

Lewella froze, and then slowly turned back. “What?”

“Really,” Iain repeated. “I really do love you, Lewella. I have since the first time I ever saw you, on our training base in Dublin.”

Lewella chuckled disbelievingly. “Iain, the first time you saw me was when Master Bray commanded you to take me to Medical. My leg was in three-and-a-half bits when I fell off the high bars.”

“That’s right,” Iain said, stepping closer to her. “And as I helped you along, you thanked me with the most beautiful smile I’d ever seen.” He took her hands in his. “I’ve been living for that smile ever since. Even after Inverness and that idiot Chester, when you and I were out of contact, and I didn’t even know if you were alive...the memory of that smile fueled me as I carried on. Having to obey London, having to do all the horrible things she asked me to... I just kept telling myself ‘one more day, one more day, and then you might get to see Lewella again.’”

Lewella would never admit to anyone that at that moment her eyes were shining with tears. “Iain, are you serious?”

Iain let a tear or two fall, not caring about anything else except his success at having finally admitted his love for Lewella. “You’ve kept me alive, Lew. I wouldn’t lie about that.”

Lewella smiled brightly and followed Iain’s lead as they moved closer and closer for their first, long-awaited kiss, but the both of them gasped and leapt backwards as, suddenly, someone nearby wolf-whistled.

“You two are adorable,” called a man leaning against a fire escape about thirty yards down the alley. Even from where they were, Iain and Lewella could see the jagged scar under his right eye.

As Iain and Lewella slid into fighting stances, Master Harlem ran towards them from down the alley with unnatural speed. Iain and Lewella readied white-hot flame in their palms as they shared a brief look that contained a solemn promise: _Kill him or kill him not. There is no try._

The battle began. While each fought for their own life, only two out of three had someone else to fight for as well, which gave them a considerable advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where could they possibly have gone?” Tony exclaimed, anxiously pacing the floor. “My security has security! JARVIS, what the hell?”

**“Security footage shows that they left the building several moments ago. I am currently unable to locate them.”**

“Fucking hell,” Tony groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“Language,” Steve warned, looking sternly at Tony before turning to (Y/N) and Loki. “Do either of you have any idea where they might have gone?”

“I might have,” Loki said darkly. Everyone turned to look at him as he continued. “Were we not monitoring a separate situation besides returning (Y/N) to herself?”

“Master Harlem,” Clint remembered. “Oh, my God, they’ve gone out _alone_ after the guy.”

“I’m sure they can handle themselves,” (Y/N) spoke up, but only half-heartedly.

“I’m sure they could, but when they told us about this guy, they seemed pretty scared,” Steve told her. “I have no idea why they’d go after him without backup; I’m pretty sure they’d need it.”

“Then let’s go give them some,” (Y/N) said immediately. She ran towards the elevator but stumbled a few steps in. Loki dashed forward to catch her before she fell.

“Your mind is still weary from the Allfather’s magic,” he deduced. “You must rest, (Y/N).”

“If the not-so-nice Earthlings we’ve met are any indicators, Harlem could be hiding their bodies as we speak,” (Y/N) retorted worriedly. “We have to go help them!”

“We’ll go suit up right now,” Clint said, going for the elevator. Natasha followed closely behind.

Tony paused a moment before following as well. “Is no one else gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said—”

The elevator doors suddenly opened, causing Tony to yelp and Clint and Natasha to jump backward.

Iain and Lewella, both covered in dirt and what looked like ashes, each had an arm under one of Master Harlem’s shoulders. The man was clearly dead, with welts along his visible skin and his head twisted at an awkward angle.

With triumphant grins, the two Earthlings threw the third’s body onto the ground before the Avengers.

“A welcome-home present for (Y/N),” Iain said, slightly breathless. “Also a mission-accomplished present for the rest of us, as we all helped to bring (Y/N) back.”

“And a pre-engagement present for you,” Lewella said to Iain, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

Iain blushed under the dirt covering his face. _“Fy nghariad,”_ he said quietly.

 _“Mo ghràdh,”_ Lewella replied with a smile.

Iain blinked at hearing his native language and returned Lewella’s smile.

All the Avengers stared stupidly at Iain and Lewella, slowly processing the frighteningly odd catalyst that had caused the two Earthlings to admit their love for each other.

Clint was the first to chuckle. “I totally called it, Lewella.”

“That you did, Agent Barton,” Lewella agreed, turning to Clint. “I’m afraid I can only offer this as a prize.” She kicked Harlem’s head. “I did most of the work on him, but Iain beat me to snapping his neck. Something about avenging your father, my new friend,” she added, looking at (Y/N), who smiled warmly to her and Iain.

“That’ll do.” Clint nodded.

“It certainly will,” Steve agreed.

“Thank you both,” (Y/N) said, moving closer to the other Earthlings. “Thank you both so much. Edinburgh, I—”

“It’s actually Iain,” Iain chuckled. “You missed that memo. My real name is Iain Jones.”

“And mine’s Lewella Gwynn,” Lewella said. “Most will hear of Mistress Cardiff before Lewella, though.”

(Y/N) giggled. “Very well. _Iain,_ you have been selfless and gallant in your assistance to me and my teammates. Lewella, despite not having gotten to know you properly yet, I am sure you have acted similarly. I owe you.”

“You owe us nothing,” Iain answered solemnly. “All our debts are paid. Now, we can be proper friends.”

“Teammates, actually,” Steve interrupted. He looked around at the others. “I think it’s safe to say that we would appreciate having you join our team. Unless, of course, there’s somewhere else for you to be.”

Iain and Lewella shared a look. “I believe,” Lewella finally said, “that we are both required back home.”

“Fair enough,” Steve said.

“However,” Iain continued, “if you ever have need of us, please don’t hesitate to call. We would be honored to fight by your side.”

(Y/N) watched this encounter contentedly, a radiant smile on her face. As the rest of the team joined in the conversation, (Y/N) turned to Loki, who still had a steadying hand on her shoulder. “See what kinds of simple things can bring people together?” she asked him softly. “Powers, comradeship?”

“Apples?” Loki chuckled.

“Yes, and apples,” (Y/N) giggled.

“Love?” Loki whispered.

(Y/N) paused and then nodding. “Absolutely,” she confirmed. “Love can be found anywhere.”

“I know,” Loki said. He hesitated for a moment before asking, “Come with me?”

“Of course.”

Loki turned himself and (Y/N) invisible so as not to be noticed by the others, and together they slipped down the hall, (Y/N) following with quiet giggles at the fun fact that they were unseen.

A few doors down the hall, Loki lifted the spell and looked around before shyly speaking. “I-I have something to ask you.”

“Okay.”

“I thought my time of desiring comradeship and family had run out when I fell from the Bifrost,” Loki told her quietly. “I felt so rejected, unloved, and alone. When my magic was taken from me and I was sent here to Midgard, I was planning on becoming even further abandoned, for I was sure there would be no one to appreciate me without my skills. ...But then I met you, and everything changed. Suddenly, I became curious as to what my future held, and whether or not a certain kind, accepting, intelligent, talented...and most elegantly beautiful woman would be a part of it.”

Loki took a deep breath. “I believe this is how the Midgardians do it. If I err, please alert me.”

(Y/N) gasped softly as Loki knelt down upon one knee. “(Y/N), you have changed me for the better in all the ways I have yearned to since I lost myself. I now offer my heart to you.”

Loki lifted his open palm, his other hand taking (Y/N)’s left. Loki’s palm shimmered, and upon it suddenly lay an ornate, intricate ring.

“I dare ask you to allow me the privilege and honor of being your husband,” Loki asked, capturing (Y/N)’s gaze. “(Y/N) (L/N), will you marry me?”

(Y/N) nodded, eyes shining not with tears of sadness, but of happiness, pride, and elation. She thought of how far the both of them had come since the day they had met, and how much farther they could go, and that they would be together for all of it.

“Yes, Loki,” she replied.

Loki slid the ring onto (Y/N)’s finger and stood, looking down at (Y/N) for a long moment before leaning in to kiss her.

They both pulled back and cried out in surprise as there were sudden, whooping shouts of joy and celebration, along with thunderous applause. They seemed to echo down the hallway as if being projected by a microphone.

“Yeah, (Y/N), way to go!”

“Felicitations, brother and soon-to-be sister!”

“Поздравляю!”

“I totally ship it!”

(Y/N) groaned and looked up at the ceiling. “Really, JARVIS?”

**“I merely do as I am told.”**

“That’s JARVIS-speak for ‘Tony did it,’” Natasha called.

“Yeah, I figured,” (Y/N) yelled back, laughing along with Loki. She and Loki shared one last private smile before going back to join the others in celebration of the day’s accomplishments.

Each Avenger knew that they couldn’t possibly win without the others at their side. All were thankful for every single thing that brought them together, however simple any shared trait may be.

Because that’s what made them a team in the first place.

*******

**FIN**

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! I am so grateful to all of you who have stuck with me the length of this ride. A big special thanks to those of you who have left me feedback; I hope you know that your kind words are what helped me to finish _Agent Earth._  
>  I don't know for sure when I'll be back, as my life is a wild one, but rest assured, you can't get rid of little old me that easy.  
> Until we meet again,  
> X


End file.
